Coffee Shop
by PeggthePig123
Summary: Two highschoolers, an iced coffee with no milk, and some paper towels. That's all it takes to make an amazing love story. Percabeth, LeoxOC, Frazel, Jasper, Solangelo
1. Chapter 1- Iced Coffee

**Hi. So, it's been a very long-ish time and I have reasons. It's because I mainly write on wattpad…**

 **So, I got a new (To me) laptop. It's not technically a laptop. It's a Surface, if you know what that is. It was my sister's before she went to Alabama for a year and a half, so it's mine for the time being. It's halfway broken and probably won't make it until she gets back. She has a really old version of MS Word installed so I'm still figuring out the details.. Of course, I can just get on the family computer and write on there, but this I can do in the comfort of my own bed. So I chose this. And right after I write this chapter I'm going to go and watch Netflix. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter One- Iced Coffee**

* * *

Percy was very impatient. It was five minutes until Starbucks closed and he could go home. He had just finished ringing up what he thought would be the last customer of the day when a girl walked in. His heart skipped a beat.

He thought this was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her tan skin, her perfect blond curls. But what intrigued him the most was her stormy grey eyes, like storm clouds brewing on a rainy day. Her smile lighting up the entire room. She walked toward him.

"Hi, can I get an iced coffee, please?" She asked. Percy blanked.

"Um… hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes, sorry, an iced coffee with milk, you said?" Percy asked nervously.'

"No milk, actually, is what I said."

"Yeah, sorry, I'll get that. You're total is five dollars." Percy turned around so he could make the coffee, and scold himself silently for being such a doofus.

When he was done, he flipped back around with the coffee in his hand, spilling it all over himself.

"Come _on._ " Percy muttered.

"Let me help you." The girl said, walking around the counter.

"Y-you aren't supposed to be back here." Percy stuttered. The girl rolled her eyes and grabbed a paper towel. She bent down next to him and began to clean up the mess. Percy did the same.

He stopped, blushing at the thought of asking her out.

"What?" she asked, turning to Percy.

"N-nothing" Percy said.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"O-okay. Um, I think you're really cute, and I don't know if you're a jerk, Not that you would be, it's just girls that I think are cute turn out to be kind of mean and reject me before I even ask them out, probably because I do this before I even-" Percy tried to control himself, but the girl interrupted.

"I am not a jerk. At least I don't think I am. And I think you are cute, too, Percy.' She said.

"How do you know my name?" Percy asked. She pointed to a rectangular sticker on his apron.

"Name tag." Percy nodded.

"What's your name?" Percy asked.

The girl turned to him, dropping her paper towel. "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2- Big Brother

**Chapter 2- Big Brother**

* * *

After the incident with the coffee, Percy realized it was ten minutes after the place was supposed to close. He quickly made Annabeth another coffee and started to pack up his things (As in his phone, his wallet, etc.). As he and Annabeth were heading out the door and began to walk separate ways to their cars, Annabeth called out to him

"Hey, Percy, wait up!" She called. Percy turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked timidly, thinking she was going to change her mind about their date that Friday night.

"Phone numbers." She said. "I'll give you mine, you give me yours."

"Oh, okay." Percy nodded, handing her his phone and vice versa. After the numbers had been exchanged, they walked to their respective cars and drove home.

* * *

When Percy walked in the door, he was tackled by a large black mound of fur. His puppy that he thought as too large to be a puppy, Mrs. O'Leary

"Down, girl!" Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, called. Mrs. O'Leary retreated off of his chest and licked his leg repeatedly.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Mrs. O'Leary." Percy laughed. They had taken in Mrs. O'Leary hen her previous owner, a good friend of Percy's, passed on and she had nowhere to go. Sometimes, she still whines at night, longing for her previous owner. It breaks Percy's heart.

Anyway, Percy dropped his bag and headed over to where his mother was making their dinner, her famous spaghetti and meatballs. It seriously was amazing.

"How's my favorite son this evening? You seem particularly happy. So? Why are you smilin' so much?" Sally asked excitedly. Percy rolled his eyes.

"You're so pushy." Percy replied, smiling.

"You dare call your pregnant mother she's pushy?" Percy dropped his fork. Sally put a hand over her mouth.

"You're _what?_ " Percy asked. Sally began to panic, squirming in her chair and messing with her fork.

"Oh, god, Percy don't tell anybody, I just slipped up, you weren't supposed to know, it was gonna be a surprise, me and Paul were gonna tell you over dinner next week!" Sally replied quietly. Percy sat there in silence, staring at his mother.

"Oh, my god, please don't be mad, Perce…" Sally whispered. Percy got up from his chair. Sally curled up in her chair, shielding her face from what she thought was going to be a slap. She knew she wouldn't get hit, but ever since what happened with her ex-husband, Gabe… she still didn't feel safe, even with a new, amazing, sweet husband she had now. She still felt that Percy would hit her. What he did was unexpected. She felt strong arms pull her gently from her chair and wrap around her. She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Percy as well.

"You aren't mad?" She asked.

Percy laughed and replied, "Mad? How could I be mad, I'm gonna be a big brother!" Sally chuckled and poked him in the stomach.

'Finish your food." She scolded, "I didn't make all this for nothing did I?" Percy chuckled and shook his head. He took his seat and they ate the rest of their dinner talking and laughing, and Sally hugging Percy once again when he told her about his date in just two short nights.

* * *

 **So sorry for the short chapter (Again). I swear the next one will be longer, it just might take a few more days to get out (Unless I work all day on it tomorrow. That's really unlikely, though). Anyways, have a nice day (or night, whatever time you read this…)**

 **-Pegg**


End file.
